Ein Shinigami und ein Mafioso
by Hakuba Samurai
Summary: Hakuba zieht um und muss seine neuen Freunde verlassen. Nun beginnt ein neues Abenteuer in Karakura. Er schließt sich einer Gruppe spezieller Menschen und findet auch mehr über seine Vergangenheit heraus. Natürlich begleiten ihn Makoto, Taichi und Kaito weiterhin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitte beachtet diesen Prolog!**

Alle Geschichten die ich schreibe sind nicht echt und es ist auch nie passiert. Ich habe mir das alles nur ausgedacht. Anfangs waren diese Geschichten als Bücher gedacht also wundert euch bitte nicht das die Kapitel so lang sind. In all meinen Geschichten tauchen Hakuba und seine Freunde ßerdem sind allen Geschichten, Personen oder Orte aus verschiedenen Serien oder Büchern. Diese sind: Bleach, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, Helden des Olymp, Kane Chroniken, Inazuma Eleven, One Piece und Fairy Tail.

**Kapitel I**

Es ist nun schon zwei Jahre her seit wir nach Namimori gezogen waren. Meine Freunde und ich hatten uns mittlerweile alle an das Leben als Mafioso gewöhnt. Anfangs war es zwar etwas schwierig aber schnell war die Nervosität verflogen. Besonders komisch war es herauszufinden das wir nur nach Namimori gezogen waren weil meine Mom einen Brief von Reborn erhalten hatte worin stand das ich Tsunas Nachhilfelehrer werden sollte. Das war wirklich extrem überraschend, besonders weil ich mich kurz bevor ich das herausfand mich mit Tsuna angefreundet hatte. Mein Tag heute war wie jeder andere. Ich ging mit Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera und Yamamoto zur Schule, zu Mittag aß ich mit Hibari und nach der Schule gingen wir alle, außer Hibari, zu Tsuna und erzogen ihn zum Neo Vongola Primo. Mittlerweile hatte selbst Tsuna sich bereiterklärt nächster Vongola Boss zu werden. Wahrscheinlich lag das an der Highschool. Seitdem wir auf der High School waren hatte sich unser Leben vereinfacht. Kaito, Tai, Makoto, Tsuna, Yamamoto und ich standen mittlerweile alle mit Gokudera auf 1 mit unseren Noten und kamen auch mit unserem extra Projekt Vongola Boss voran. Kyoko und Tsuna waren vor 5 ½ Monaten ein paar geworden und Reborn war um 50cm gewachsen seit er vor 2 Jahren von seinem Fluch befreit worden ist. Kurz nachdem ich dem 'Vongolaclub' beigetreten war haben Tsuna und die anderen Kyoko und Haru die Wahrheit, komplett ohne Lücke, erzählt. Ungefähr 2Wochen haben sie nicht mehr mit den Jungs und sogar mit mir und meinen Freunden kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Das alles war passiert, und vieles mehr in den zwei Jahren wo ich in Namimori bin. Da fällt mir ein, die Shimon Famiglia war vor einem Jahr umgezogen., als wir die Schule wechselten. Es ist komisch ohne sie. Ohne P. Shitt, der jeden morgen an uns vorbei brettert, ohne den tollpatschigen Enma, ohne die Streitereien zwischen Adelheid und Hibari,ohne den Wettbewerben zwischen Aoba und Ryohei, ohne die Spielereien von Lambo und Rauji. Ohne all diese Personen war es einfach nicht mehr dasselbe.

Nach unserem Training ging ich nach hause, wo meine Mutter geduldig auf mich wartete. Auf dem Küchentisch stand bereits das Abendessen. Heute gab es Curry und Reis mit Mandarinen als Beilage. Das essen war himmlisch. Während des Essens war die Stimmung irgendwie drückend. Als ich meine Mom nach dem dritten Teller fragte meinte sie: „Weißt du Hakuba, mein Arbeitgeber sagte mir vor 2 Tagen das er mich ein weiteres und letztes mal versetzen wird. Dieses mal soll es ca. 100 km südlicher von Namimori soll es eine kleine Stadt, etwa so groß wie Namimori geben. Sie heißt Karakura. Ich weiß das kommt etwas plötzlich, aber ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten. Wir müssen erst im Sommer umziehen. Wir haben jetzt Winter, also haben wir noch ein ¾ Jahr bis wir umziehen müssen. Deine Freunde bleiben dir also noch lange erhalten. Ist das nicht großartig!" sagte sie und lachte drauf los. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich auch laut los lachen.

Nachdem ich die dritte Portion Curry und Reis vernichtet, und auch eine Mandarine aufgegessen hatte, ging ich nach oben. Als ich schon auf der Treppe stand, rief meine Mutter noch hinterher: „ Nehme doch bitte noch ein Bad bevor du schlafen gehst." Ich drehte mich wieder der Treppe und ging schnurstracks in Richtung Zimmer. Dort holte ich mir mein Buch, weil ich so ein Gefühl hatte das ein weiteres Kapitel meiner Vergangenheit aufgetaucht ist. Dies passierte immer wenn etwas passierte in meinem Leben geschah.

Das letzte mal als es eine Wendung in meinem Leben gab zog ich nach Namimori und fand heraus das, vor langer Zeit, zur Zeit von Vongola Primo einer seiner Wächter, der Wächter des Windes, mein Vorfahr war. Er hieß David D. Samurai. Er war ein Vertrauter von Giotto, jedoch kannte ihn niemand. Nichteinmal Checker Face wusste etwas von David und seinen Freunden Lissana, Wächter des Schnees und Nikolai, Wächter des Mondes. Sie halfen Giotto und Cozarto im Hintergrund und wurden ihre Vertrauten, ohne das die zukünftigen Generationen etwas wussten. Weder die Simon noch die Vongola wussten von den Beziehungen von Giotto, Cozarto und David und seinen Freunden. Auch wir, die Nachfahren dieser Leute, hatten keine Ahnung bis wir in das Buch der Vergangenheit schauten, welches ich von Chiron bei meiner Abreise bekam. Er meinte damals, dass das Buch sich seinem Besitzer anpasste und immer ein Kapitel erschien wenn sich etwas in dem Leben des Besitzers änderte. Das erste mal als ein Kapitel erschien stand ich in der TARDIS und öffnete das Buch . Auf der 1 Seite stand die Anzahl der Kapitel, es waren 3. Das erste Kapitel war das Kapitel: „Timelord", das zweite Kapitel hieß : „Halbgott" und das dritte hieß: „Ägyptisch Magisch".

Heute gab es schon 7 Kapitel die ich alle durchgelesen hatte. Kapitel 4: „Raimon Jr High", Kapitel 5: „Aliens im All", Kapitel 6: „Die Geschichte von Giotto, Cozarto und David und seinen Freunden" das 7. Kapitel hieß „Das lehren ein Mafia Boss zu sein". Das war vor 2 Jahren, ein Monat nachdem ich Enma und Tsuna kennenlernte. In etwa in diesem Monat, als ich sie kennenlernte, lernte ich meine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen. Jedes mal nachdem ich Schule hatte rannte ich los und versteckte mich mit meinen Waffen im Wald zum trainieren. Allein in diesem Monat wurde ich stärker und stärker. Dann, nach einem Monat, hatten wir Besuch bekommen. Es waren ein Mann, ca. 45 Jahre alt und Reborn und Tsuna und Enma. Reborn, Tsuna und Enma kannte ich, aber nicht den Mann. Jedoch kannte meine Mom ihn. Der Mann trug einen Pulli,eine Jeans und Wanderstiefel. Sein Gesicht war nicht gerade hübsch, aber Ruß verschmiert. Sie lief ihm in die Arme und sagte zu mir: „Haku-chan, darf ich vorstellen? Dein Vater." Ich stand gefühlt 2 Minuten einfach nur da und starrte Hephaistos an. Tsuna löste mich aus meiner Starre und ich bat alle 4 ins Haus. Wir gingen in die Küche und meine Mom setzte Tee auf. Hephaistos bat meine Mom Brief den sie bekam. Meine Mom bekam ihn von einem Unbekannten.

Mom öffnete ihren Brief und las vor:

_Liebe Yukiko,_

_Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Ihr Sohn, Hakuba, ist ein so besonderer Junge das ich ihnen sagen kann, dass ihr Junge ab seinem 3. Jahr in der Mittelschule Nachhilfelehrer sein wird. Der Ort wo er Nachhilfe geben wird heißt Namimori. Seine Schüler werden die zwei Jungen Tsunayoshi Sawada und Enma Cozarto. Sie werden mit ihm in eine Klasse gehen. Er wird ihnen Nachhilfe in Englisch und Altes Japanisch geben. Ich würde mich schrecklich freuen wenn du das tun kannst. Wir werden uns einen Monat nachdem Anfang des dritten Mittelschuljahrs wieder sehen. Dann werde ich dir alles erklären._

_Viele göttliche Grüße_

Das stand im Brief. Aber ich verstand nicht was meine Freunde damit zu tun hatten. Mein Vater sagte nun: „Diesen Brief schrieb _ich_ dir. Ich hatte herausgefunden das mein Sohn eine große Rolle spielen wird, in der Zukunft. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er die Zukunft ändern wird. Außerdem werden das die beiden, Enma und Tsunayoshi, auch tun. Aus diesem Grund hab ich dir diesen Brief geschrieben, Yukiko." Ich glaube ich verstand was zu tun war. Hakuba, kannst du nun den Brief öffnen und vorlesen, den du schon so viele Monate mit dir herum trägst, bitte." Ich nickte und ließ sie in mein Zimmer, holte den Schlüssel für das Kästchen heraus worin der Brief lag. Danach ging ich wieder in die Küche zurück und las meinen Brief vor:

_Lieber Hakuba,_

_Wenn du dies ließt heißt das, du hast den Brief von Reborn erhalten. Ich bin du, aus der Zukunft. Das was du in dem Umschlag findest ist ein Vongola Gear. Reborn hat bei seiner Reise in die Zukunft Vongola Ringe gefunden und hat geforscht. In dem Buch von Chiron wirst du die Wahrheit erfahren. Ich habe nach zwei Jahren diesen Vongola Gear erschaffen aus dem Ring, exakt wie bei Tsuna. Deine Reise wird dich noch an alle möglichen Orte bringen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt zu dem ich dies Schreibe bin ich bereits 30 und Vater also brauchst du nicht darauf achten das du es dem Vergangenheit-ich geben musst. Bitte unterstütze Tsuna und Enma und las sie gute Bosse werden. Reborn und alle anderen werden zwar da sein aber du musst es selbst in die Hand nehmen. Zu diesem Brief liegt noch eine Anleitung und ein extra Ring bei. Nutze sie mit Bedacht und passe gut auf Kaito, Makoto und Tai auf, sie werden dir immer helfen._

_Dein Hakuba D Samurai_

_P.S. Denke niemals das du alles über deine Vergangenheit weißt. In der Box sind die Gears für die drei. Im Observatorium. Ach ja, forsche nicht nach, bevor dir das Buch es sagt._

Man, dachte ich. Was für ein schräger Brief. Jedoch lagen im Umschlag, ein Armreif, aus Leder mit verschnörkelter Schrift war dort das Wort :"Vongola" eingeschrieben, und ein Plan mit der Aufschrift : „Anleitung zum Gear"und ein Ring mit einem Adler Kopf drauf. Meine Mom war geschockt genauso wie Tsuna und Enma. Reborn und mein Vater hingegen waren ganz gelassen, als ob sie es gewusst hätten. Den Rest des Tages ging mir meine Mom aus dem weg und auch Tsuna und Enma waren schnell mit Reborn verschwunden. Der einzige der blieb war mein Vater. Ich redete mit ihm gefühlt 2 Stunden. Danach ging auch er. Ich verzog mich in mein Zimmer und lernte für die nächste Mathe Arbeit, jedoch brachte das reichlich wenig, da ich die ganze Zeit an diesen Brief dachte.

Plötzlich wachte ich auf und stellte fest dass das nur ein Traum war. Ein Traum, welcher mir zeigte was damals geschah und woran ich mich dringend erinnern musste. Es war spät, ca. 8 Uhr abends. Da fiel mir ein das meine Mom heute Abend einen Termin bei der Schule hatte und ich mich selbst um das Essen kümmern musste. Also bestellte ich vom Smith-Lieferdienst(Makoto-Lieferdienst) eine große Pizza. Sie war die beste Köchin die ich kannte und irgendwann gab sie mir ihre Telefonnummer und einen Ordner indem verschiedene Gerichte aus aller Welt aufgelistet wurden. Seitdem bestelle ich mir regelmäßig etwas bei ihr und es kostet mich nur 150 Yen pro Gericht. Vor kurzem war ich mal bei ihr zu Hause und stellte erstaunt fest das sie neben ihrem Kleiderschrank eine Geheimtür besaß hinter einen Aufzug der sie in eine Gigantische unterirdische Küche brachte. Wie es der Zufall so will musste ich feststellen das sie Mofa fahren konnte und meine anderen Freunde alle Belieferte. Au der Küche gab es einen Unterirdischen weg an die Oberfläche.

Zehn Minuten nachdem ich die Bestellung aufgab stand Makoto vor meiner Tür und hatte meine Salami Schinken Pizza mit 2fach Käse in der Hand und ich konnte riechen das sich auf ihrem Mofa eine Portion Reis mit mittel Scharfem Indischen Curry und Pasta mit Bolognese befand. Ich wusste ganz wohin das ging. Das Curry zu Kyoya und die Pasta zu Gokudera. Ich gab ihr das Geld und sie ging wieder. Danach ging ich nach oben und fing an zu essen. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich baden wollte und mir das Buch durchlesen wollte. Kurzfristig beschloss ich zu duschen.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte setzt ich mich an meinen Tisch und schlug das Buch auf und Aktivierte die Kraft des Buches welches einem erlaubte es als Hörbuch zu hören und man es nicht lesen braucht. Nebenbei aß ich meine Pizza die mittlerweile etwas kalt geworden war.

Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte hörte ich weiter zu und nach 5 Minuten war die Erzählung zu ende. Es war unglaublich. Ich musste feststellen das mein älteres ich recht hatte. Ich wusste noch lange nicht alles über meine Vergangenheit und meine Familie. Ich weiß nicht warum dieses Kapitel jetzt erschienen ist, aber es hat etwas mit Karakura zu tun. Ich schlug das Buch wieder zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon, es war meine Mom. Sie klang eingeschüchtert und ängstlich. Ich hatte ein mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Mom sagte: „ Hilfe...Haku...Hilfe!" dann endete das Gespräch und die Leitung brach ab. Ich war schockiert. Meine Mom sollte eigentlich in kürze nach Hause kommen, und jetzt musste ich feststellen das sie eventuell entführt wurde. Schnell wählte ich die Notrufnummer des Teams. Es war eine Gruppennummer auf Skype wodurch ich alle erreichen konnte. Yamamoto ging als erster ran: „Was ist denn, Haru? Du weißt das die Nummer bloß für Notfälle ist!" „Ja, das weiß ich."meinte ich. „Hey Leute, was ist das für ein Notfall?" schaltete sich nun auch Tsuna und Reborn an. Kurz danach waren auch Tai und Gokudera im Chat. Auch Chrome und Sasagawa, sowie Kaito und Makoto schlossen sich uns an. Kurze Zeit redeten noch alle durcheinander, aber plötzlich war ein Neuer im Chat, den keiner kannte, außer mir. Es war ein Junge, 1 Jahr älter als wir. Er hatte orangefarbenes Haar und die Augen zusammen gezogen. Ich war ihm in der Zukunft begegnet, aber hatte keine Ahnung wie es kam, dass er in unseren Notfall Chat kam. Er trug ein Schwarzen Kimono und hinter ihm standen ein Mädchen und ein junger Mann. Sie trugen ebenfalls schwarze Kimonos. Plötzlich stellte ich fest das die anderen gar nicht auf die Personen schauten, sondern willkürlich auf den Bildschirm starrten. Ich fragte: „Warum starrt ihr denn auf den Bildschirm?" „Na weil ein Neuer in den Chat kam, aber nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts zu sehen ist. Jedoch scheinst du etwas sehen zu können, nicht war?" sagte Reborn. Wie immer hatte Reborn den kompletten Durchblick. Jedoch fragte ich mich warum die anderen ihn nicht sehen konnten. Schnell erklärte ich so gut es ging die Situation. Der unbekannte machte sich Notizen und ging irgendwo hin. Mich störte es nicht weiter und schnell erstellten wir einen Plan. Aus Überfürsorge hatte ich einen Peilsender in die Tasche meiner Mom genäht. Mir war schon seit langer Zeit bewusst das sie nicht immer Sicher sein würde. Immerhin war sie die Mutter von mir, einem Halbgott-Magier-Timelord-Menschen. Ich persönlich bin schon erstaunt das die Monster mich hier in Namimori nicht angreifen. Ich bin der Sache mal nach gegangen und habe im Internet herausgefunden, dass die Blumen am Stadtrand eine Allergische Wirkung auf alle Monster hat. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich trotzdem nicht sicher bin. Denn als ich damals herausfand, dass ich den Leuten helfen kann, wenn ich ein Wächter der Vongola-Famiglia werde habe ich nicht gedacht dass ich ein weiteres mal in Gefahr schwebe. Das erste mal gab es dazu ja Anzeichen in Italien. Nach 5 Minuten gingen so ziemlich alle aus dem Chat. Wir haben geplant uns im Park um die Ecke zu treffen und dann gemeinsam zu dem Gebäude in der 23. Straße zu gehen wo sie festgehalten wird. Ich packte noch schnell eine Tasche mit den Wichtigsten dingen. Danach zog ich meine Schuhe an und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Unterwegs aktivierte ich mein Gear und traf auf Tsuna, Reborn und Kaito, welche in der Gegend wohnten.

**Ende des Kapitels!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel II**

Als wir ankamen waren fast alle schon da. Nur Chrome und Tai waren anscheinend nicht da aber sie kamen nur 2 Minuten später. Wir beeilten uns und fanden das Gebäude innerhalb von nur 10 Minuten. . Es war das Krankenhaus. Sasagawa der den ganzen Weg über laut Hals protestiert hat mit mir, Makoto und Tai in die Defensive Aggressive Gruppe. Jedoch als wir das Gebäude betraten war er ganz still wir sprachen uns schnell ab und gingen dann zu viert mit dem Fahrstuhl in den 3. .Die Gruppe 2 mit Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera und Kaito, welche in die 2. Etage gehen sollten waren bereits vor uns die Treppe hoch gegangen. Und die Gruppe 1 und 4 gingen in den 2. Fahrstuhl. Erst vor kurzem wurde das Krankenhaus erweitert und mittlerweile gab es schon 4 Etagen. Vor noch 3 Jahren besaß das Krankenhaus gerade mal 2 Etagen. Wir verkleideten uns als Krankenpfleger und gingen ein Krankenzimmer nach den anderen durch und versuchten unauffällig zu sein. Wir nutzten die Ausrede das wir Praktikanten waren und nach den Patienten sehen sollten. Am ende des Flures hörten wir ein großen Krach im letzten Zimmer auf der linken Seite. Auf dem Schild stand kein Name weswegen wir super neugierig ins Zimmer schauten. Und es waren , was ein Zufall, ein Junger Mann mit orangefarbenen Haar und ein relativ großer Junge,wahrscheinlich ein Mexikaner. Daneben standen ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren, eines mit orangen Haaren und zwei Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie sahen traurig aus . Der junge mit den orangefarbenen Haaren scheint ziemlich verletzt zu sein. Er trug ein T-Shirt und ein Hemd. In seinem Gesicht waren ein paar Pflaster und anscheinend war sein Bein gebrochen. Seine Hand war auch ziemlich angeschlagen. Er meinte: „ Könnt ihr kurz heraus gehen. Bitte sagt dem Lehrer das ich hier wohl 'ne weile sein muss. Soviel zum Thema das wir uns die Stadt anschauen können." „ Sag mal, Ichigo, wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dich so doll zu verletzen?" fragte das eine Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren. „ Ähm,ich...wurde von einem...Auto angefahren, danach bin ich...noch zum Brunnen an der Ecke gegangen, um meine...Verletzungen zu kühlen. Dann bin ich ausgerutscht und auf die Kante gefallen. Ihr wart ja zwei Straßen weiter bei der Toilette weil ihr musstet. Geht ihr jetzt?" Sie gingen nach und nach und der Junge namens Ichigo bat uns herein. „Sag mal, bist du der Junge aus dem Chat?" fragte der orange haarige Junge mich. „ Ja, der bin ich. Die anderen sind meine Freunde. Das sind Sasagawa Ryohei, Taichi Fujioka und Makoto Smith. Nett dich kennenzulernen." Er nickte und meinte: „ Ich habe die Spur von Karakura schon seit einigen Wochen gesehen. Dann hatten wir einen Ausflug hierher nach Namimori und plötzlich griff mich irgendetwas an. Ähm, könnte ich dich und das Mädchen alleine sprechen?" fragte Ichigo mich. „ Klar", sagte ich und die anderen gingen vor die Tür. „ Mein Name ist Ichigo Kurosaki. Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Mein anderes ich aus dieser Zeit habe ich einfach bei mir Zuhause in dem Schrank versteckt. Ich komme aus der Zukunft in drei Jahren. Ich bekam von dir aus der Zukunft dieses Zeitreisearmband. Du meintest ich solle dir etwas wichtiges sagen. Du sollst meinem ich aus der Vergangenheit helfen und die Samurai Familie in Seireitei wieder aufbauen, die vor so vielen Jahren ein Adelshaus war. Heute kennt kein Mensch dieses Adelshaus, aber dein anderes Ich schon. Ich kann nicht solange in dieser Welt bleiben, weil ich momentan noch nicht meine Spirituellen Kräfte unter Kontrolle habe. Du wirst verstehen was deine Aufgabe sein wird. Makoto, so war doch dein Name, oder?" „ Ja" meinte Makoto und war noch ganz verdutzt. „Wieso fragst du das, Kurosaki-kun?" „ Weil dein älteres Ich mir sagte dass du Antworten bekommen sollst bevor ihr im Sommer nach Karakura kommt. Dich, nein, euch beide wird das ganze ziemlich treffen. Also, bitte setzt euch doch hin." meinte Ichigo. Dies taten wir auch. Er begann zu erzählen. „ Vor 16 Jahren ist ein kleines Baby durch ein Portal aus Seireitei in die Welt der Sterblichen gelangt. Es war gerade mal 1 Monat alt. Das Baby hatte schon damals Hohe Spirituelle Kräfte. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde es von einem netten Ehepaar adoptiert. 12 Jahre war dieses Kind in der Obhut des Ehepaares. Das Kind hieß Makoto. Sie reiste nach Japan und traf den Jungen Hakuba Samurai. Niemand ahnte das beide stets etwas besonderes an sich hatten. Sie reisten durch Raum und Zeit und wurden Mafiosi. Und hier im Krankenhaus erzähle ich ihnen das beide von Shinigamis abstammten und zudem auch noch um ca. 20 Ecken verwandt waren. Aber keine sorge. Ihr zwei seit auf zwei verschiedenen Blutlinien verwandt. Das wars. Und, wie hat euch die Geschichte gefallen. Makoto landete damals in London." Natürlich waren wir total baff, aber ich war auch irgendwie erleichtert. Die Geschichte um Makoto war mir schon immer ein Rätsel. Er meinte noch: „ Einer deiner Vorfahren, Hakuba, reist nach Seireitei, die Samurai Familie entstand und nach einigen Hundert Jahren wurde diese Familie fast vernichtet und die Überlesenen flohen. Manche nach Italien, wie dein Vorfahr David. Manche hingegen gingen in die Staaten oder nach Japan. Und so verteilte sich deine Familie auf die Welt. Das einzige Land, welches sie nie mehr betraten, war Ägypten. Jedoch gab es eine Person aus dieser Familie, die blieb. Es war der Zwillingsbruder von Lissana. Er hieß Shinichi und floh nach Rokongai. Viele Generationen später wurde dann im 49. Distrikt von Rokongai Makoto Samurai geboren. Es war damals eine Regel das immer der Name Samurai weitergegeben wurde. Jedoch ist Makoto in ein Portal gelangt. Oh nein, es ist schon spät. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Passe gut auf mein jüngeres ich auf. Ihm werden schreckliche Dinge wieder fahren und da brauch er freunde die ihm helfen. Da sind zwar Rykia, Orihime, Keigo, Tatzuki, Chad und Uryu, jedoch brauch er auch Unterstützung bei ganz anderen Dingen. Und dabei könnt ihr ihm helfen. Ich muss jetzt los, damit Orihime mir helfen kann. Ach ja, deine Aufgabe ist größer als du denkst. Gib dein bestes." Er betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Armbanduhr und verschwand. Plötzlich tauchte ein etwas jüngerer Ichigo vor uns im Bett auf. Was uns jedoch verdutzte war dass er die selben Verletzungen hatte wie der ältere. Scheinbar gab es so eine Technik in der Zukunft. Der Junge kam wieder zu bewusst sein. Er sah sich um und es schien als hättest er überall Schmerzen. „ Was ist passiert?" fragte er. „Du wurdest angefahren, wolltest deine Wunden auswaschen und bist schrecklich ausgerutscht. Deine Freunde fanden dich und brachten dich ins Krankenhaus. Wir baten sie kurz herauszugehen. Aber keine sorge, ihnen geht es gut. Wir wollten nur nochmal alles in Ordnung bringen. Sayonara!" Wir gingen raus und baten Ichigos Freunde wieder herein. Scheinbar hatte er doch keine Antwort darauf, wo meine Mutter sich befand. Irgendwie, war ich total Niedergeschlagen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war Makoto Happy. Plötzlich hielt sie einen Umschlag in der Hand. Sie grinste breit übers Gesicht. Auf dem Zettel stand groß und in verschnörkelter Schrift:

„_Hakuba D. Samurai"_. Schon wieder dieses D im Namen. Ich öffnete den Umschlag und fand eine Karte. Darunter stand:

Diese Karte ist die Karte von dem Krankenhaus. Es ist die Karte von dem Keller. Dort ist deine Mutter. Sie wurde sehr schwer verletzt und dann auch noch von einem sehr gefählichen Mann entführt worden. Er ist zwar Arzt aber auch ein Verrückter. Beeile dich. Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen.

Viel Glück

Hakuba D Samurai und Ichigo Kurosaki

Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg. Sasagawa und Tai riefen die anderen während dessen an.


End file.
